


Snowbirds Do Fly

by Sky06



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky06/pseuds/Sky06
Summary: Growing up the daughter of Arsenal in Star City wasn't normal, but it was the only normal Lian had ever known. Till Roy gets called in by the Titans and she has to live with Jason Todd in Gotham City. To make things worse, Deathstroke is loose and out for revenge.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Fuck Normal

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for anything I got wrong from the comics. I'm new to the Batman/Dc fandom.
> 
> But anyways, this is my first time writing something like this so I hope you enjoy.

Fuck Normal

Fuck “normal”. Nothing about my life has ever been “normal”. But I guess no one who lives this kinda life is “normal”. But eh, I’m not really complaining. “Normal” is boring. 

My name is Lian Harper. My dad is Roy Harper, or as most people know him, Arsenal. He was the sidekick to Green Arrow, aka Oliver Queen, till he left to join the Teen Titans. Then I happened. I don’t know much about my mom, I never even met her. All I know is she’s a villain that my dad hooked up with at some point. Anyways after that he left the Teen Titans and came back to Star City to work with Team Arrow again. Well, until now…

It was Sunday, after midnight, and my dad was out on patrol. Normally I’d be asleep by now, but I had a mountain of homework that had procrastinated on doing until now. I never understood why my dad had me go to public school, Mia or Babs could teach me more then any class could.

Then the phone rang. What was weird is it was our house burner phone that no one ever called. If someone needed something they would just call my dad or me directly, that made me nervous. I walked over to the side table and picked it up.

“Hello?” My voice quavered.

“Hey, uh, is this the Harpers?” The voice was a womens, it sounded familiar to me, but I couldn’t place it. Her voice was urgent and panicked. 

“Um, yeah this is Lian. Who is this?”

The women let out a sigh of relief. “Lian its Kory, where's your dad?”

“He's out on patrol, Kory what's wrong?” Though I had only met Kory, or Starfire, a couple of times, I knew her well enough to know that she doesn’t spook easily. Whatever she was calling about was bad, really bad.

“When will Roy be home?” She asked, clearly dodging my question.

“Kory, what is going on?” 

She hung up.  
I dashed into my room where we kept a spare coms set in case of an emergency.

“Dad” I said into the earpeace.

“Lian, what is it, is everything ok?” He responded nervously.

“I don’t know. Kory called and asked where you were. She sounded really panicked, but she wouldn’t tell me what was going on.”

There was silence for a moment. “I’m on my way home, don’t leave the apartment.”

I put the com set down and started pacing. Now, I was used to your average world ending event. I grew up in a world with the Justice League, hell I’ve met the Justice League. But for some reason, this really freaked me out. The Teen Titans were a bunch of glorified sidekicks, what was so big that they had to be called in. What was so big that they had to bring my dad back in? I thought about calling Dick, or Rachel or any of the other members of the Titans, but I doubted they would tell me shit. My dad was kinda strict about me not knowing any specifics. He wanted me to have a semi-normal life.

My dad came in the fire escape.

“You ok?” He asked as he came over and hugged me.

“No, I’m freaked, what the hell is going on?”

He sat down so he was on my level. “The Titans need my help with a mission, that's it.”

“That's not an answer, what mission is so important that they need your help when you haven’t been a part of the team for over 10 years.”

“It's… classified.”

“Dad, please.” I begged.

He hesitated. “It's Deathstroke, he escaped ARGUS. I was with the team the last time they took him down, that's why they called me in.”

I let out a long sigh of relief.

“In the meantime, you're gonna stay in Gotham with Jason.”  
“Wait what?” Now don’t get me wrong. I love Jason. He’s basically my second father. He was the guy who taught me how to shoot a gun, use a knife and 3 different ways to knock someone out in under a minute. Jason wasn’t the problem. Gotham was.

Star City had its fair share of crime, Green Arrow and the rest exist for a reason, but Star City was nothing compared to Gotham. I’ve only been there once when I was 10 and it gave me nightmares for weeks. And he wanted me to live there for days? Weeks? Months?

“Why can’t I just stay with Oli?”

“Olivers got… stuff going on, so does the rest of the team. Gothams been quieter recently and Jason can protect you.”

“Why can’t I stay with you in Titans Tower? I’ve done it before.” There had been a couple other times where the Titans needed my dads help for bigger events and team ups.

“This time is different, Slade…” he paused, “Slade will do anything to get to us, I don’t want you getting kidnapped or hurt or worse.” I really couldn’t argue with that. I’ve already been kidnapped too many times, to the point where it doesn't really phase me that much. “I know it isn’t ideal but it's the only option we got.”

I knew he was right, that didn’t mean I had to be happy about it.

“If you go to Gotham, you'll get to stay in Wayne Manor.”

My eyes widened. “Ok, fine.”

And just like that, before I knew it, my stuff was packed and the one and only Jason Todd was pulling up the driveway. 

Jason got out of his car, he and my dad hugged. It was the first time they had gotten when the world wasn’t actively ending. Then Jason turned to me.

“Hey kid.” he said as he went in for a hug.

“Hey Uncle Jay.” I’d been calling him that since I was little, because I thought him and my dad were actually brothers.

“You ready.”

No, I thought. “Yeah I guess.” Jason put the bags in the truck of his car as I climbed in the back. The car was nice, too nice for someone like Jason. Meaning it was probably either Bruce’s or stolen or both. 

Jason climbed into the front seat and started pulling out. I watched my dad from the passenger seat. I wished I would’ve given him a goodbye hug or something. I would come to regret that I didn’t stop the car and do just that.

Most of the drive was silent after the initial small talk. I watched as the relatively bright sky of Star City was taken over by the smog of Gotham. he atmosphere seemed to change completely. The streets were covered in filth and grime. In almost every ally you could see someone getting mugged. Snow was slowly falling, the only bit of brightness in the entire city.

I sighed. As we left Star City we left the only bit of normal I had ever known. So yeah, fuck normal.


	2. Wayne Manor

Wayne Manor

It took me a solid three minutes to comprehend what I was seeing as Jason pulled up to Wayne Manor. I’d seen the Queen Mansion several times of course but that seemed small compared to what I was seeing now. There were at least three stories with countless rooms, and those were just the ones I could see from the outside. The stone and structure made it look like it had been built in the 1800s, but the high tech security placed it firmly in the modern day. The Manor looked more like an ancient castle in a movie than an actual place to live.

Jason noticed the awed look in my face and said. “I had the same reaction when Bruce took me here the first time. Don’t worry you’ll learn to find your way around soon enough.”

As we got out of the car, an old man in a nice suit walked up to us and started taking my bags out of the trunk.

“Oh, I can get them myself, don’t worry about it.” I told him.

“Nonsense Master Lain.” he rescinded and a heavy british accent. “You're our guest.”

“Thats Alfred.” Jason whispered into my ear.

“Oh yeah right.” My dad had mentioned him once or twice. Just then I noticed a boy who was a couple years older than me approaching the car, coffee cup in hand. Just like Jason he had dark black hair, and blue eyes. 

“Yo Tim!” Jason called in the boy's direction.

“Hey Jay.” He sounded like he had just woken up. Tim turned to me. “Lian right?”

“Yeah, you’re Tim Drake right?” 

“Yup…” There was an awkward pause.

“Hello,” came a sudden voice from behind me.

I jumped, and Tim started laughing, Jason was just barely holding it together. The voice came from another boy with dark hair and blue eyes.

“Lian,” Jason said after he pulled himself together. “This is Damien.”

“He's the biological one right?” I whispered into Jason's ear.

Jason stifled a laugh. “Yeah.”

I looked around for Damien to introduce myself, but he was gone. Just gone.

“Don’t worry,” Tim said. “He’s always like that. C’mon I’ll show you around.”

Tim gave me a brief tour of the mansion. Somehow, it looked even bigger from the inside. I had no idea how any of them knew their way around, all the hallways looked the same. 

“What do ya think?” Tim asked as we finished the tour, he led me to the room I was going to be staying.

“It’s… big,” I said dumbfounded.

Tim laughed. “Yeah I guess.”

I was still trying to wrap my head around the idea that I was going to be staying here for the next couple of weeks. “I mean, I grew up in a series of one bedroom apartments, this…” I trailed off, losing my train of thought.

Tim and I entered the room I would be sleeping in. It was pretty bare bones. A bed, a desk, a window. Alfred had already put my bags in the room which just felt weird to me. I felt guilty having this guy paid to wait on me hand and foot.

“Dinners at 6:00 so uh…” Tim shuffled his feet. “See you then.” Then he left.

I looked at my phone, it was 3:26. I had two and a half hours with nothing to do. I unpacked all my bags, which didn’t take long because other than my clothes I didn’t have much. I decided to explore the manor a bit more, Tim hadn’t really shown me much other than the main areas, and I thought I should probably learn my way around this place. 

I wandered around the halls for a bit. Then I realized something. Where was everybody? When I got here the house was bustling with activity, now it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop from the other end of the mansion. Also, where was everybody else? My dad had told me about pretty much every other member of the so called “batfamily”. Other than the ones I had already met, there was Dick, Barbra, Cas, Stephanie, Duke, Harper, and others that either had moved out, died, or I just couldn’t think of off the top of my head. From what my dad told me, this place was always loud and hectic, so what was going on?

I ended up making my way to the library. Of course they had a library why wouldn’t they? I combed the book shelves for something interesting, I didn’t find anything. Then I spotted something, a clock. Like a grandfather clock. Except it was set to 10:47 and it was 3:45. The clock was also old, like really old. Probably as old as this house. I ran my fingers over the engravings on the side. I moved to try to put the clock to the right time but the clock hands wouldn’t move. Not like they were stuck, but like they were never meant to move. I studied the center of the clock where the two hands met. It looked like a button. Against my better judgment, I pushed it.

The grandfather clock slowly screeched to the side, revealing a passageway. 

The Batcave, I thought. This is a bad idea.

I slowly descended into the dark, damp passageway. From what I could make out, which wasn’t much, this hallway seemed older than the house. The concrete walls were cracked and stairs creaked. There was a small light towards the far bottom of the staircase. 

When I got the bottom, I peered through the doorway to the lit room. From what I could see, it looked like four figures were standing there. My best guess was they were Nightwing, Red Hood, Robin and… Batman. This was my first time seeing Batman Batman, and not just Bruce Wayne. It was surprisingly intimidating considering I’d met Bruce in the past and he was always a super cool, nice guy.

“Uh, Bruce?” a woman's voice said. I noticed there was another figure I hadn’t noticed before. A red head in a chair, no a wheelchair.

“Yeah Barbra?” Bruce responded in a much higher voice than expected from the dark knight.

“There's someone else in the cave.” Bruce put his cowl on and picked up a batarang from one of the tables and concealed it behind his hand. Red Hood (Jason) put his hand on the gun in his holster, Robin (Damien Robin, I guessed) grabbed a knife from his utility belt and held it as if he was ready to stab someone at a moment's notice, and Nightwing (Dick Grayson) simply looked around the cave with curiosity. 

“Umm…” I stepped out of the shadows. “Hey.”

Damien threw the dagger strait at me, missing me by a hair and landing in the wall next to me. 

“Damien!” Dick hoolard as he came to grab the dagger. 

“She broke into the batcave and started spying on us!” Damien yelled back.

Dick reached out his hand and shook mine. “Nice to see you again Lian.”

“Lian how the hell did you find the batcave?” Jason asked, annoyed.

“Well I tried to fix your clock and the thing opened and I was just curious, and well I wanted to see the batcave.” I rambled in response. “...sorry.”

“It’s alright Lian.” Bruce sighed as he took off his cowl and got back to work with Barbra. 

“Sooooo, I’m just gonna go….” I turned around to start heading back up to the manor.

“No, stay.” Dick called. “You wanna see how we work?”

I was curious about how the Gotham vigilantes operated. Hell, my dad didn’t even really let me see how the Star City vigilanties operated. “Yeah, sure.”

Jason pulled Dick aside, they seemed to get into a heated argument, though I couldn’t really make out the words. 

“Fine…” Jason sighed as he walked away, accepting defeat. 

The vigilantes all finished arming their tool belts and putting on their masks (or helmets in Jason's case), and left in their various modes of transportation. Batman and Robin both got in the Batmobile, obviously, Nightwing got on what he called his Wingcycle (Dick was terrible at naming things), and Jason just walked out. 

I approached Barbra and looked at the several huge monitors surrounding them. The center monitor showed footage from multiple different cams (presumably from the suits of the heroes), another had street cam footage, others had police reports or the 911 calls in the area.

“This is so cool.”

Barbra looked at me with a smile. “You’ve seen nothing yet.”

We spent the next couple hours watching the heroes from their body cams take down criminal after criminal. I pulled up a chair and started stealing some of Barbara's chex mix. Everything was surprisingly casual. Batman called criminals by their first names, Nightwing seemed to be more focused on his acrobatics than actually taking down criminals, Jason just seemed to be having fun, thanks to Bruce he didn’t drop bodies, at least not like he used to. The only person who really seemed to be taking this seriously was Robin.

Other vigilanties made appearances as well. Like Batgirl, Spoiler, Bluebird, The Signal, and others. It was all incredible to watch and surprisingly fun.

Me and Barbra were watching as Nightwing took down Calendar Man (Calendar Man seriously?) Then a voice came in over the monitor.

“Hello Richard”

Then the feed went black.


End file.
